pullmyfingerfandomcom-20200216-history
Guild
= The Guild = In Malifaux, there is no law above Guild Law. Although these laws do bring some protection to the citizens, order is prized above mercy; because ultimately it is order that keeps the gears of the soulstone trade turning. A world without order is a world without profit, and The Guild always turn a profit. The Guild doesn't mess around with subtlety - they favor direct confrontation and physical damage, often at range with many, many guns. Their straightforward playstyle makes them a decent faction for learning the game, but with enough depth for veteran players to enjoy. The Guild favor buffing their own crews and prefer quality to quantity. They tend to lack both summoners and cheap minions, and are generally the slowest of the factions - compensating for their lack of speed and numbers with a notable abundance of firepower and strong individual models. Most Guild Masters are equipped to fight certain foes, though this doesn't make them useless when fighting outside their specialties. Masters Lady Justice - Judge, Jury, and Executioner. The Anti-Resurrectionist melee monster. Head of the Death Marshals. She uses spells/abilities to buff her crew, particularly in melee. Good Master for beginners. (crew list) Perdita Ortega - The Quick-Draw Gunslinger. The Anti-Neverborn shooting specialist. She works with her own family to deliver some of the most powerful ranged alpha strikes in the game. She also has some minor crew buffing abilities. Good Master for beginners. (crew list) Sonnia Criid - The Pyrokinetic Witch Hunter . The Anti-Arcanists. Capable of fighting in melee and at range, but specializes in magic (both casting and countering it). Her powerful pyrokinetic abilities punish all she faces with ash and immolation. (crew list) Dr. McMourning - The Crazy Mortician Guy. Dual-Faction Resurrectionist. A Close Combat Surgeon with a maniacal grin, McMourning rewrites the book on using Poison. (crew list) Hoffman - The gearhead with a knack for machines. A construct based tactician. (crew list) Lucius - The Mimic Master of Bureaucracy. Dual-Faction Neverborn. The Govenor's secretary with a secret. Manipulates his crew as expendable resources. Lucas McCabe - The Relic Hunter. Dual faction Ten Thunders. Relic hunter extraordinaire with a penchant for bullwhips and riding horse back. Nellie Cochrane - The Pen is Mightier. Evidence seeking, mercenary hiring, Editor-in-Chief for the tabloid The Daily Tattler. Henchmen * Allison Dade * Captain Dashel * Dr. Grimwell * Francisco Ortega * The Judge * The Jury * Master Queeg * Phiona Gage * Ryle * Samael Hopkins * Sidir Alchibal Enforcers * Abuela Ortega * Brutal Emissary * Domador de Cadaveres * Death Marshal Recruiter * Executioner * Exorcist * Greed * Guild Sergeant * The Lone Marshal * Nino Ortega * Nurse Heartsbane * Pale Rider * Papa Loco * Peacekeeper * Santiago Ortega * Witchling Handler Totems * Enslaved Nephilim (Perdita Ortega) * Governor's Proxy * Luna (Lucas McCabe) * Mechanical Attendant (Hoffman) * The Printing Press (Nellie Cochrane) * Purifying Flame (Sonnia Criid) * The Scribe (Lucius) * Scales of Justice (Lady Justice) Minions * Brutal Effigy * Death Marshal * Field Reporter * Guardian * Guild Austringer * Guild Guard * Guild Hound * Guild Investigator * Guild Lawyer * Guild Pathfinder * Guild Rifleman * Hunter * Monster Hunter * Mounted Guard * Orderly * Pistolero De Latigo * Riot Breaker * Sanctioned Spellcaster * Thalarian Queller * Warden * Wastrel * Watcher * Witchling Stalker * Witchling Thrall Peons * Clockwork Trap =Ownership= Unless otherwise stated, all names and images on this site are property of Wyrd Miniatures, LLC. (Link)